


Broken Wings

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angels Are Watching Over You, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Gabriel, Broken Castiel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel in the Bunker, Dark Character, Destiel Week, Dragons, Falling Angels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Rape Aftermath, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This dark tale, sad Tale, tale of love and friendship  that it okay to seek help, never be to shy to ask for help,  always speak up, ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

Wing

Castiel didn't remember waking up on a cold, hard floor of a warehouse, in some city he didn't remember being in. He hurt, he felt pain. Something sticky was pooling around his legs and his pants were torn.

With no real understanding as to how, he could feel that his Grace had been restored... yet he felt the pain--most notably in his back side.

He opened his wings. They were ugly to him; black, scaled like that of a dragon wing. They were once white, pure. He hated them, he truly did. He spread his wings out to their full span of eight feet and took to the skies.

He felt more pain, like it was tearing his insides out. His tail felt broken, in two places. He wrapped the long tail around his legs. His tail was black, like his wings. He was a hybrid, not a true angel. All the other angels teased and laughed at him and he hated them.

He had to find Dean and Sam. They would help him... They did when that nasty witch cast that spell on him. He needed Dean, something was very very wrong. He felt sick again. He zoned out to find Dean driving back to the Bunker. He would've smiled if he could. He flew towards the car.

Dean was headed back from a food run when he felt something heavy land on the roof of his car. He hit the breaks and something huge came flying off, landing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" he muttered, taking his gun out and aiming it at the dark shape. Some sort of creature, since the thing had wings. It was face down on the pavement. He got closer and--holy crap! It was a man, with wings. He slowly reached out to touch the man, turning him over.

"Cas? Cas! What the hell." Dean saw blue eyes, glossy with fever and Cas' skin was pale.

"Dean," Castiel whispered. "Find Dean."

"Cas, you found me," Dean said softly.

"Hurts," Castiel moaned.

"What is it? Is it still the spell? Come on, buddy. Let's get you home."

The wings wrapped protectively around Cas, catching his tail and he whimpered in pain as they slowly hobbled towards Baby.

"Cold," Castiel mumbled. "Find Dean."

"Cas, buddy, you got me," Dean said. "I'm taking you home, okay? Shhh," he murmured, tossing his hoodie over the angel's wings and body. Whatever happened to Cas, it knocked him off his feet. Still, somehow he found Dean, even if Cas wasn't aware of it.

"Find him."

Dean looked back to the backseat, eyes sad. "Oh, Cas. After all the shit you've gone through, this how everyone repays you." He hurried back to the bunker, without breaking the speed limit, and ran inside yelling for Sam.

Sam came running down the hall, stopping when he saw Dean with Cas. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, he's hurt pretty bad. I don't know why or what wrong with him." Sam helped his brother, both of them being careful to watch for Cas' tail.

"Dude," said Sam.

"I know, shut it, Sam. He's sick, okay?"

"You think it was that witch?"

"Nah, we killed that bitch."

"He has a tail."

"I know, I think it's broken in two places."

Castiel whined in his sleep, he was hurting, so bad.

"After all the crap he's been through... Should we ask Gabe?"

"He's your boyfriend," Dean teased.

"Shut it, Jerk."

"Just saying, I think you need to call your angel down for this. After we get him into my room, I'll feel better."

"What's wrong with his wings? They're not normal for an angel."

"I think it's 'cause of his trips to hell or something."

"I don't know anything about them. We should research, look through some books, see if the men of letters have anything on angels."

"Yeah, good idea. Dude, he's, uhm, leaking."

"Shit, you don't think someone--you know?"

"This is a result to his state."

"Who would rape an angel?!"

"A sick fuck," said Dean. "Demon or angel, a witch or someone was out to hurt him like this... They're gonna wish they were dead if they aren't already."

"I agree," said Sam. "I'm gonna call Gabe, you two okay?" Dean nodded so he walked away for privacy. "Hey, Gabe. I'm praying for Cas, he's hurt really bad. We can see his wings, and he has a tail that looks pretty damaged. He managed to find Dean, so he's safe now.

"We need you and... I miss you, too." He was hoping after Gabe was back that he'd been fighting beside Cas. The war in Heaven raged on, more falling angels were hunting down Cas, but even after getting his grace back, Cas was more human then angel.

Sam notice more and more about Cas when he shows himself. Mostly the fact that he been quiet, too quiet. Maybe he was sick before and it was all finally catching up to him.

Right now, Dean was seriously questioning God’s sanity. (It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last--after all, there were some seriously weird creatures out there that he’d been assured were neither Gabriel’s nor Lucifer’s doing, and more are being discovered every day--but it was definitely the most inconvenient. If he were an all-powerful, all-knowing being, he definitely wouldn't create four semi-omnipotent weapons with the ability to be felled by the fearsome enemy known as the common cold.)

Cas was sick with some Angle flu crap.

Gabe came in. "Wow, I haven't seen Cassie's wings in ages. Holy fuck."

"Were they like this? Before?"

"Hell no, he was all white--like mine. Those are a warriors' wings. Few angels, who've been to war the longest, come back damaged."

"Yeah?" said Dean. "And his tail?"

"Some angels have tails, some don't. Anna and Rebecca, our sisters, have tails. Hybrids like them have tails since they're of the Dragon tribes, the oldest of all creation. Some say they walked the earth before the world was made in God image. This is what happens to the true warriors of Christ--their wings are like this. How many times has Cas gone to hell and fought? How many years he spent fighting for God? You and your brother take Cas for granted. He's an amazing angel. And he's my brother. He's my best friend. What happened to him is wrong, that someone touched and abused an angel against his will is unspeakable. It's barking up the wrong tree."

"Can you heal him?" asked Dean.

"No, sorry. I'm not same as Cas, like I said. I'll have Becca come try, she's the same kind of angel. She's a sweetheart, just let me do the talking. Get Cas cleaned up, I'll be back with both Anna and Becca, alright?"

"Thanks."

"He's my brother, I'd do anything for him."

Dean smiled as he looked down at his angel, who was a sick, broken mess.


End file.
